


Together for Life

by Yunalystelle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: In the midst of battle, Sylvain almost sees his worst fear play out before his eyes.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Together for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober prompt "Punctured".

Hearing Felix let out a grunt, Sylvain swung his horse around and caught sight of him being pinned to a tree with a spear piercing his chest. Without hesitation, he urged the horse forward, Felix's name tearing itself from his lips. His lance pierced the Empire soldier's back. The soldier slumped to the ground, his spear coming away and allowing Felix to drop, limbs sprawled and face down. A scarlet puddle spread out from underneath him, seeping into the ground.

Sylvain's heart pounded, filling his ears with a dull roar. "Felix? Hey, get up. You can't be dead, right? Heh, there's no way." Liquid ice flowed through his veins. He continued to stare at his dear friend's unmoving form. It couldn't be, could it. No. Felix would never allow himself to die like this.

He was about to dismount from the horse but the sounds of fighting nearby reminded him of his duties. Felix wouldn't forgive him if he abandoned the battle just to cry over his body. Besides, there was nothing he could do here. If he could just alert Mercedes, then she might still be able to save him. With a yell, Sylvain took off on the horse, sweeping his way through empire soldiers, knocking them down one by one. He thrust his lance over and over, screaming, barely conscious of the tears streaming down his face.

"Felix," he gasped out, passing by their healer. "Please-" Mercedes was already charging off in the direction of their fallen comrade. Wiping his eyes, Sylvain kept going. As much as he wanted to confirm Felix was safe, seeing the battle through to its end was far more important. Finally, the tide was turning. The number of enemies was rapidly thinning. After what seemed like an age, the last of them was taken down.

With the battle over, Sylvain could now confirm the fate of his dear friend. Feeling sick to his gut, he started toward the spot where Felix had fallen. Catching sight of Mercedes, he halted his horse. "Mercedes. Is he-?"

"Felix is fine," Mercedes answered. Sylvain released his breath in a long exhale, almost crumpling in his relief. "He took a nasty wound and lost consciousness." Her expression turned concerned. "Look at you, Sylvain. You're covered in cuts, and there are dents in your armor. Please take more care."

"Heh. I appreciate your concern, but I'm alright." Sylvain winked and smiled. "I'm just glad to hear Felix is okay. Now then, if you'll excuse me." He hurried on toward the tree where Felix stood, pressing a hand to his head as he slowly shook it. 

"How could I let myself get taken down like that?" Felix muttered.

"Felix!" Sylvain jumped down from his horse. Without another word, he ran forward and flung his arms around him.

Felix made a startled noise. "What do you think you're doing? This isn't the time for this. They can see us."

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sylvain hugged him tight, burying his face in the crook of his neck, soaking in his warmth. Felix was well and alive, and that knowledge made him so happy, far more than he could possibly put into words. He disengaged himself after a moment and stepped back, looking at Felix's flushed face.

"Of course I'm okay." Felix put a hand on his hip, looking somewhat disgruntled. "Like I would die out here on the battlefield." He pressed his lips together, looking away. "That's not how I want to go out."

Sylvain studied his face with a solemn expression. "I was really worried about you. For a moment there, I thought..."

Felix met Sylvain's gaze. "You were that worried, huh?" Seeing Sylvain nod, he continued speaking. "I slipped up there. I feel foolish for allowing it to happen. That soldier was moving so fast, he got me before I had a chance to dodge. That's the reality of war, isn't it? One slip up could mean losing your life."

Sylvain swallowed, forcing back the clogging sensation filling his throat. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"Of course you do. You would keep on fighting, seeing this war through to its bloody end, right? When I came to, you were right there in the fray, doing your best. Though the battle was just about over by then."

"Part of me wanted to get off the horse and check on you, but I couldn't do that. Not while the battle was still raging."

"Of course not. You did the right thing." Felix looked Sylvain up and down, a frown creasing his forehead. "You look like a mess."

"I do, huh?" Sylvain rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish. "Guess we'd better get back and patch me up right away."

Felix shook his head, sighing. "Don't go dying out there over me, okay? I would feel bad enough just dying in war, it would be even worse if you had to go and join me too."

"Yeah. I understand." A faint smile formed on Sylvain's face.

Back at Garreg Mach, Sylvain had his injuries tended to, and he retired to his room to rest. He was lying on his bed when Felix came into the room.

"Hey." Sylvain sat up. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Felix shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you." He came over and sat on the end of the bed. "I heard you were giving it your all after I got knocked out. Some people were even a bit worried about you, carrying on like that."

"Oh, were they? Whoops. Still, we won the battle, didn't we? I'm sure my efforts were appreciated."

Felix stared down at his hands for a long while before looking up at Sylvain, his expression showing concern. "You hadn't actually lost it, had you?"

Sylvain shook his head. "I might have been fighting a bit too hard, but I was completely sane the whole time. All I wanted to do was finish the battle as quickly as possible so that I could get back to you."

"Alright." Felix's face softened. "Good. I would hate to think of you going mad like Dimitri on that day." He shivered slightly. "I wouldn't want you doing that, not over me. Or at all. Nobody should ever fight like that."

"Hey. It's okay." Sylvain scooted over, putting an arm around Felix's shoulders. "I honestly thought you might have died there. I was consumed by grief and worry, but I didn't go insane. Still, I really couldn't bear the thought of you dying. You're the most important person in the world to me, Felix."

A light flush crept across Felix's face. "I mean that much to you?"

"Of course. There's nothing I would want more than to have you stay by my side, even after this war is over. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives," Sylvain said in a grave voice. "You mean everything to me."

Felix gazed into Sylvain's eyes, swallowing. "You know, this almost sounds like some sort of love confession."

Sylvain cast his eyes downward, staying silent for a moment. "Well," he said finally, in a lighthearted tone, "I guess you could take it as something like that." His statement was punctuated by an awkward laugh. "I hope you're not thinking I'm weird. It's just, if there's anyone I would choose to spend the rest of my life with, it would be you."

"No. You're not weird." Felix grabbed Sylvain's hand in his, clutching it tightly. "You are important to me as well. I..." He paused, his throat bobbing. "I've been finding myself having these feelings for you, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same." His eyes bore into Sylvain's with a deep intensity. "Sylvain. Is what you feel for me... love?"

Sylvain's heart pounded. Nodding his head, he brought his hand to the back of Felix's head and leaned in, pressing his lips to Felix's. Felix pressed back, his arm looping around Sylvain's body. Fiercely and passionately, they savoured their first kiss.

Breaking the contact, the two looked into each other's eyes, both of them breathing heavily.

"That was..." Felix trailed off, attempting to find the words. His mind had gone completely blank.

"Amazing. I never knew you were such a good kisser too, Felix."

Felix couldn't help raising an eyebrow at that 'too'. But of course, he supposed, it was only natural Sylvain would be an expert on this subject. No doubt he would have received a great many compliments on that particular subject. Brushing it aside, he went back in for another kiss.

Their arms encircled each other and they fervently kissed each other's lips and necks, moaning and gasping. They slid down on the bed, caressing each other's face and hair, gazing into each other's eyes, brushing their lips together, wallowing in the euphoria of the moment.

Sylvain and Felix ended up lying side by side on the bed, Felix resting his head in the crook of Sylvain's shoulder, the two just quietly listening to the sound of each other breathing.

"I really was so scared, you know." Sylvain threw a sideways glance toward Felix. "I don't want to ever lose you."

"I know," Felix murmured. "And I don't want to lose you either. So let's do our best to not die out there, alright? We'll grow old together."

"Yes." Sylvain smiled and kissed Felix's forehead. "We'll be together for the rest of our lives, live as long as we can, and die together just as we promised."

Felix nodded, a smile forming on his own face. 


End file.
